narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanami Kōjin
}} Hanami Kōjin (花見荒神, Kōjin Hanami) is a highly-skilled whom hails from Tenkūgakure. She is the nearly prodigious daughter of the reigning Air Daimyo and first in line to ascend to the mantle of Eiyokage. Due to her immense talent, she was also selected to become the host of the . However, since then it has been a daily struggle to form a working relationship with her tailed beast. At present, she is a member of Tenkūgakure's Airborne Corp. Background Hanami was born a love child between the Air Daimyō and his wife. Being that she was the firstborn child of the nation's ruler, the entire Land of Air rejoiced in her birth and came to love her dearly. For the first few years of her life, she wanted for nothing and was often referred to as "Little Princess" by those whom frequented her residence. When she came of age, she was given the option of selecting which career path she would like to take. Unlike the rest of the Kōjin Clan, whose paths are chosen for them at birth by their parents, she was given the freedom to choose her own future simply due to her privileged birth. While she was encouraged to pursue the merchant field, she shocked many through her choice to walk the path of a shinobi. Of course, her parents objected to this selection for fear of potential harm to their precious daughter, but she remained undeterred. In the end, Hanami began training to become a capable kunoichi, and was instructed by the finest private tutors from all across the known world. Samurai and shinobi alike introduced her to many different forms of combat, and she surpassed the expectations of them all by absorbing all that was taught to her like a sponge. Though she did not master these skills with ease, as a true prodigy, it was her endless drive and tireless efforts that pushed her to hone her budding skills to perfection. At the age of thirteen, Hanami finally was given the honor and privilege of donning the forehead protector of a Tenkūgakure genin. As such, a large portion of her private tutelage came to an end, as she was placed within a team and sent upon various missions in the name of her village. However, due to the overprotective nature of her parents, her team was not permitted to take risky missions that required travel too far outside of the Land of Air's borders. Instead, she was confined within the country, fulfilling "odd jobs" and minor requests that did nothing to compliment the skills she had amassed. This frustrated the young genin to no end, as her desire was to travel beyond her homeland's borders as one of the guardians to a convoy of merchants; but this would never come to fruition so long as her parents continued to smother her with their protectiveness. Relief came in the form of a small series of riots which were started by a number of small gangs originating from the former Land of Melons. They were, despite the fact that under the occupation of the Land of Air the Land of Melons was faring astronomically better than previously, frustrated with the fact that their homeland had been conquered by their neighbor and were taking a dramatic protest too far. Protocol dictated that the Daimyō and his family be relocated to a safe house when situations like this occurred, but while the village ANBU were setting about this task, Hanami was nowhere to be found. She, donning an ANBU mask she had swiped, had entered the fray on the side of the regular forces assigned with putting down the riot and fought with great valor. She was, by far, outshone by the performance of her betters; but the moment the mask came off her bravery was recognized by all present. While her parents considered the act pure stupidity, it was enough to convince them that she would pursue her path whether they allowed her to or not. Henceforth, she and her team were permitted to go on actual missions that called upon her skills; and she was more than happy to answer. In time, Hanami's capabilities became such that she was granted access to her clan's secret techniques. Furthermore, she even came to hold a summoning contract with the famed Armored Salamanders through proving her worth to one of their midst. Many years later, only a mere year prior to the present, Hanami had become one of the most renowned shinobi within the entirety of her village. Her skills were such that they inspired pride and confidence on the part of her compatriots, and her overwhelmingly high success rate of missions led her father to name her the successor to the reigning Eiyōkage. Furthermore, once the tailed beasts had been distributed between the countries once more, the decision was made unanimously to seal the recently-acquired two-tails within Hanami. While she was apprehensive at first, she rose to the challenge and seized the opportunity to do her village proud, henceforth becoming the jinchūriki of Matatabi. However, this soon proved to be the greatest challenge that Hanami would ever face in her lifetime; as the two-tails was not exactly "happy" to be sealed once more. All that the Akatsuki had done to it during the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War had left a bad taste in its mouth for those who would have her sealed simply to secure power. That, unfortunately, was the situation that had led to both it and Hanami's meeting and it was not pleased in the slightest. As often as it could, it caused trouble by tugging at Hanami's concentration and making attempts at seizing control over her body. Amazingly, Hanami only succumbed to the tailed beast once...and there were minimal casualties. At present, Hanami continues to relentlessly work towards forging some sort of relationship with the being that now shares her body; while continuing to stand as a shining example of all that the Hidden Heavens Village is capable of. Personality As a child, Hanami was a sweet and innocent unlike any other her age. There was always a feisty edge to her character and she always surprised those around her with the choices she made; such as deciding to walk the path of a kunoichi. She also, shortly before beginning her private tutelage, became attached to her newborn brother. Despite the fact that he was illegitimately conceived, and thereby loathed by her mother, Hanami adored her baby sibling and spent almost as much time with him as his own mother! Growing up, she became obsessed with growing stronger and honing herself and her skills to the absolute limit. As such, she developed an overwhelming inner strength and drive that bleed into everything she does. In her mind, there is not a single obstacle in this world that cannot be overcome with effort, skill, and motivation. Due to this mindset, she has dedicated herself to rigorous training routines and the perpetual search of finding new ways to challenge herself. On another note, Hanami is an individual characterized by an acute sense of pride and self-worth that strongly coincide with her integrity. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, and sees anything morally wrong as beneath her. She is simply too proud to lower herself to such a level that would permit any sordid behavior on her part, nor will her pride allow her to associate with those who obviously thrive upon being deviant members of society. As a whole, Hanami is a loving, caring individual. However, ever since ascending to a genin, this part of her is rarely seen. This is due to the fact that her drive and focus generally prevent her from becoming an extraverted, outgoing type person who easily gains friends. As such, she has only a small number of close associates and typically keeps to herself. However, to those few she cares about deeply, namely her younger brother, she is warm and empathetic. She is also extremely protective and will go to great lengths to ensure the safety and happiness of those important to her. In addition, there is a side of Hanami that only Matatabi has the "ability" to coax out: the raging, impatient side. The two share a unique, somewhat comical relationship that is characterized by petty squabbles and struggles for power. This has led to extreme difficulty in working as an effective team, though Hanami has dedicated herself to the task of changing this. It has been no easy journey thus far, however, and there is a long road ahead of the both of them before any sort of relationship is reached. Appearance Synopsis Sixth Shinobi World War Coming Soon... Abilities Trivia Quotes *(To Akio) "There are two shreds of advice I have for you, big brother. First of all, if something is easy, it's not worth doing. Always take the tougher road that is less traveled. Second, when you find someone who is worth loving, put their wants and needs above your own. If it's meant to be, the lucky lady will do the exact same and you two will be a match made in paradise."